1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to the details of an implantable treatment device, especially to means allowing unidirectional movement, by means of which the short movement of a material generating reciprocating motion is converted into unidirectional long movement.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art is represented, for example, by the same applicant's earlier application FI20085238. The background information on bone extension treatments disclosed therein also applies to the device of the present invention.